


and we oop-

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubcon to Consensual, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Implied Tord (Eddsworld), Lapdancing, M/M, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Somnophilia, Teasing, and I oop-, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: READ THE TAGS IN CASE OF ANY SENSITIVE TRIGGERSEdd snoozed off shortly after reading a boring, and thick book. Matt considers this as a chance to get closer to him...Disgusting rubbish I made about a year agobut oh well, it would be a waste to leave it anyways since 2018-me was so proud of this lol





	and we oop-

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that i did this last year when i was still in this mess of a fandom... So expect copious amounts of cringe to be bombarded upon you as soon as you read further.

Edd was silently snoring off the couch, an unfinshed looking book resting on his lap with the pages turning by the minute along the pressure of the wind streaming from the window. An early afternoon sunshine rinsed the room with a golden color and spawned shadows among objects that angled opposingly on it. Passing clouds blanketed the sun often, causing a dim to the brightness before moving away and allowing its rays to greet the surface of the earth again. The house was very peaceful and silent except for the ocassional chirps of birds resounding from outside.

Matt was just clambering down the stairs to ensure he doesn't disturb Edd's rest. On his toes, he was quivering with anxiety at what he was about to do. His hand was clutching the rimmed railing so tightly that marks are expected to appear. Sweat traversed his face and his torso as he nervously stepped down with little noise. His shoulders were trembling due to a mixture of fear and excitement. He didn't look back as he took the final step near the floor. It was good that he already injected himself the rectal syringe before agreeing to do this.

As soon as he reached the carpeted surface, Edd tilted his head in his sleep, causing the couch to creak a little and Matt alarmingly hiding behind a wall nearby the stairs. After a few seconds of no sound following, he stepped out to resume his small journey.

Slowly and carefully, he shuffled as quietly as he can behind the maroon sofa and went to check Edd. 

He was cute when asleep. And adding onto that, those small snores he made in his nap only made him look more admirable. His stray locks of hair bathed in the orange glimmer of the sunshine made him appear gorgeous.

Flushing, Matt realized he was daydreaming about the brunet and snapped at himself for delaying his mischeivous act. Mentally sighing, he began to make his way over the empty space on the couch and tried his best to not be as noisy while settling down to take his seat. Fortunately enough, only a small sound was gained from the couch, only the cushion folding a bit from his action.

Smirking malevolently, he scooted a little close to Edd before carefully removing the book and setting it on the table and placing a hand on Edd's crotch, diligently rubbing it with ecstasy as he looked up. He earned a reaction much to his luck, Edd's face was slightly bubbling with sweat and a red tint decorated his cheeks swiftly. Mentally snickering, he pressed down even further and grinding his palm onto the area eagerly, already waiting eagerly for an erection that he was hoping so much for. The grin on his face stretched when he felt a growing bulge starting to form at the fly of Edd's pants. He felt his own starting to swell in excitement, too.

Deciding to tease him further, Matt gently digged his fingers into the pants, hitting Edd's crotch at different spots, earning different reactions that he enjoyed a lot. He angled his fingers in different directions before drilling them down softly and earning a quiet moan from the taller man. Smiling at the abnormal growth of the tent, he was pleased that he readied himself for his next stage of action.

Matt moved quickly so as to not make noise and mounted himself down on Edd's lap, getting gifted with a small noise of surprise at the motion. Giggling mentally at his adorable reaction, Mat began to slowly sway his hips in several directions whilst his ass pressing Edd's hard cock underneath. More arousing tension grew between them as Matt continued to persuade the still growing erection. With the encouraging rock of his hips, he was again gifted with a moan, only a little longer this time and a bonus of Edd's cock already begging to expose itself at the fly of Edd's jeans. Matt's was too, his dick demanding to be touched due to this much of sexual excitement.

Matt decided to continue his pace, dragging his tongue down Edd's pale neck, leaving a trail of saliva and a gaspy moan emitting from Edd's throat. He simply snickered mentally and laved until he reached the other side of his neck, while still managing the movements of his hips provoking the already enormous bulge underneath. He nibbled a bit on certain spots, such as the bottom left side of his neck, his collarbone and the shoulders. What gained the most reaction, though was the spot on his neck, and noticing this, he began to violate that spot with the licks of his tongue and the small grazes that he used with his teeth. A small hickey began to form, and Matt was pleased to see that.

Just then, Edd grabbed Matt's waist gently, causing him to shriek and halt his movements. Matt gulped, and looked up to see the face of Edd, who looked like he was threatening to ram into Matt mercilessly, in which was his plan. 

Edd kissed Matt before Matt could say a sentence, causing him to squeal. Edd was amused to hear that, and it only caused his pants to grew more tighter. Matt was too shocked to process the moment, and Edd saw this as the opportune moment to strike his tongue forcibly into Matt's gaping lips. He won the upperhand immediately, and Matt melted like a heated bar of butter against him. Pleased, he explored his tongue, jabbing at certain spots and directions, making Matt moan his name and grabbing onto his shoulders for support. Shuddering in delight, Matt was wrapped under Edd's finger within a moment of passionate smooching.

Deciding that was enough, Edd elevated the stage by halting their session, a bridge of saliva forming from Edd backing away and connecting their lips. Matt was puzzled at first, but saw through his intentions and allowed him to strip him off his clothing, revealing his body and his skin basking in the sun. The fresh air around his cock was soothing, finally freed of the cage known as his pants. Edd then proceeded to undo his own clothes, and Matt shyly looks away to seem decent, he didn't want to look desperate for a first.

But when he looked back again, Edd was bearing a ginormous size for a dick, his intimidating shaft looking close to somewhere around 10 inches, scaring Matt. The pale look on Matt's face confused Edd, but then he realized that he was gazing at his cock. He approached Matt gently, not wanting to alarm him. "Matt, are you sure you want to do this?" And tilted his head, adding onto his words for emphasis. He didn't want to hurt the ginger, anyway. Matt meekly blushed and looks away for a little, before responding with a faint mumble of what seemed like a "Yes". 

Smiling, Edd went in for another kiss, sweeter than the last time and affection evident in it. Matt didn't hold back and returned the kiss with passion, his tongue battling Edd's and twirling around wildly, however he was losing quickly. Soon, Edd won, and once again smothered the cave of Matt's mouth with his slick saliva, cooking up moans from Matt. Then, he found himself pinning Matt down the cushions with his hands restricting Matt's wrists. Matt's face was heated, with a large blush blotting both of his cheeks, and beads of sweat from the heat of the moment. Edd oddly found it arousing, seeing Matt so submissive to him, obeying every order his movements suggested and complying to his intentions.

Edd began to move on to the next stage by pushing the tip of his hardened member gently at the rim of Matt's entrance, earning an adorable squeak from him. God, he was so cute he could wreck him at that exact moment. He positioned himself at an accurate pose, one where he can directly bury himself into Matt's rump. With caution, he slowly but gently entered his hole, not wanting to inflict pain to the fragile man below him. Matt squirmed alarmingly, alerting Edd that he must be pained from the gesture. He felt Matt constrict his arms around his back and his hands clawing at his back for support. Tears were appearing at his eyes, him trying to avoid showing any signs of weakness. Edd, worried, asked him in a caring and soft, whisper, "Do you...want me to stop?" Matt shook his head, and whispered back, "No, it's fine... Make yourself comfortable..." Edd, noted Matt's consent, it made him feel a bit relieved, but he seemed more concerned about Matt's side of the situation. It was both their first time, and he didn't want to make it hurt for Matt.

Sighing, he let that worry float away as he gently continued his move, feeling Matt's tight flesh caving around his warm dick, the feeling making him grunt in pleasure. Matt digged his fingers into Edd's back even more as he plunged in slowly, feeling his rear becoming sore from the contact with the rather abnormally large cock. His ass was contracting around the warm, large base of Edd's member, and constricting it as if choking it. Matt whimpered in pain as he let Edd console him in the form of nuzzling the crook of his neck, it eased his worries and a little of the aching dimmed down. 

Soon after a bit of thrusting, pleasure came to replace the throbbing pain and Matt let a guttural groan escape his throat, feeling himself getting roped into a dreamy state of oblivion and bliss, an escape from reality. Edd's cock was wedged deeply into his rectum, nearly reaching his prostrate, and grazing every nerve that sent shivers down to Matt's spine. It felt so good, Matt couldn't tell if this was real.

Edd picked up his pace, and he rammed deeper into the tight cave of Matt's asshole, driving both of them crazy. Matt's hips were beginning to respond by returning the motion, slamming himself downwards, churning the couch all the more. Edd continued to plummet himself against Matt, his dick sending signals of an incoming orgasm. He didn't want this to end, yet.

Suddenly, Edd had reached the deep end of Matt's prostrate, eliciting a loud, strong moan from the ginger below him. Grinning at this, he used this to advantage and began to abuse the bundle of nerves with hammering thrusts and jabs from his large cock. Matt cried in ecstasy and grabbed onto Edd's shoulders, leaning his head onto the empty crook of his neck. Edd allowed even more space, while lifting Matt's hips up and placing them upon his, gaining easier access to Matt's hole.

Readying himself, he then again plunged into the tight ginger and rolled in and outwards in extreme speed, further increasing a string of long moans from the man below him and he himself. He advanced even further by bringing Matt closer to him, their bodies a hair's breadth away, and Edd locking lips with Matt to engage in another passionate make out. Their tongues lolled around, twisting around each other while Edd's dick remaining in the same maintained rough motion, pushing in and out of Matt's tight behind and more moans blaring inside the house. 

An impending wave of a sinking feeling suddenly wrenched Edd and Matt's guts, knowing that this has to end soon, and they'd be willing to experience it together. With both working, rocking both hips together and grinding against each other, a final push came.

Edd lodged himself at the very end of Matt's prostrate, a jolting sensation coursing from the base of his dick to his waist flooded over his senses, and he let out a good wail as liquid coated his dick and the inside of Matt's ass fluidly, even dripping down onto the couch, which they will deal with later. Matt, at the same time had experienced the same feeling, his dick released a spurt of cum that splotched on both of their chests.

Panting, Edd pulled out of his rump and inspected it. Droplets of cum immediately emerged from where he released and trailed down to the couch, in which he was proud that this was his work. Matt just flushed furiously from what he had just encountered. He had just lost his virginity to his crush.

Out of the blue, the door opened abruptly, which revealed Tom. "I'm ho-" He looked at the both of them and immediately slammed the door with a crimson face, and ran upstairs to retreat to his room before anything else awkward happens.

Edd and Matt just laugh it off and stood up from their positions. "So, want to camp over at my room tonight?" Matt nodded eagerly, but he blushed at the same time. Edd guided him back upstairs, to where they would change to proper attire and dump their discarded clothes in the laundry.

At Tom's room, he was debating wheter to shoot himself with the memory eraser gun or text Tord to come over to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wouldnt have thought Id post this again, the first time id posted this was when i made this out of boredom and horniness. 
> 
> i actually do not know if I should return to this fandom or let it go. It's been 3 years and I must admit it has been quite a rollercoaster ride. I want to leave honestly, but all it does is suck me back in. Please, any help??? OR IS THERE NO WAY LEAVING THIS HELL? Just kidding, I guess I should leave this fandom now even when i have barely even interacted with the community itself.
> 
> anyway im surprised you read all of those walls of text. bye for now i guess?


End file.
